


Who You Really Are

by KurooSimp01



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: FTM Bokuto Koutarou, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Menstruation, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurooSimp01/pseuds/KurooSimp01
Summary: Bokuto is struggling while on his period. Akaashi is a caring and loving partner.(Transgender FtM Bokuto Koutarou)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Who You Really Are

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings of descriptions of menstruation/periods.
> 
> T - Testosterone - the male hormone and is used my transgender men while transitioning (female to male)
> 
> Gender Dysphoria - the extreme hatred and discomfort of one's gender - can be body, voice, appearance, biological issues and more.

"Akaaashiiii!"

Bokuto called for his boyfriend in need, hugging a pillow tight to his stomach. It was 'that time of the month' for the poor owl, and the fucking pains were upsetting him.

Akaashi immediately rushed in, a glass in hand which he had been cleaning.

"What's wrong, Bokuto-san?"

"My stomach huuuurts. Give me cuddleeees!" 

"Just let me finish cleaning these last few bits, then I'll be in immediately, okay Kotaro?"

Bokuto whined.

"But Akaashiiii!!!"

"I'll get you some chocolate-"

"Alright, fineee, just hurry up-"

Exhaling a soft chuckle, Akaashi shook his head and went to continue cleaning the cups and all that shit, then grabbed a chocolate bar out of the fridge along with a quickly made cup of matcha tea, then brought it into Bokuto.

Said boy smiled and opened his arms, wanting Akaashi to come over and cuddle the absolute shit out of him while he snacked on chocolate. 

Bokuto absolutely hated his menstrual cycle with a burning passion deep in his soul (mainly because of extreme dysphoria and the absolutely horrendous pain periods brought upon those who suffer with a female body), and he couldn't wait to have his bottom surgery and more of his testosterone shots. He hated needles and hospitals due to past reasons, but he figured a needle injecting hormones into his body wasn't anywhere near as bad as period cramps. 

Akaashi sat next to him and pulled a blanket over them after handing Bokuto his chocolate bar, holding back a smile at how quickly Bokuto and discarded of the wrapper. Akaashi, as a cisgender male, had absolutely no idea what Bokuto was going through, and he guessed that it was horrible, but no matter what his boyfriend had to deal with, he would always be at his side to comfort him and help him through whatever pain he had to endure. 

"Any better, Bokuto-san?"

Said boy nodded and snuggled into Akaashi, who had long ago wrapped his arm around his shoulders, and recieved a kiss to his head. Bokuto snarfed the bar of chocolate, then sighed and snuggled into Akaashi's side, hiding his face. 

Akaashi smiled and shifted positions a little so that Bokuto could lie comfortably in his embrace.

"You sure ate that chocolate quick, huh?"

Silence was his response. He knew that Bokuto was awake, because the owl could never fall asleep that fast, but he wasn't ever this quiet - meaning that domething was upsetting him.

'Bokuto-san..?"

Akaashi was greeted with silence yet again - however, only for a minute or so until he heard small sniffles and whimpers from Bokuto, the sleeve of his shirt getting wet with tears. Akaashi turned onto his side slightly and turned Bokuto's head to face him, cupping his cheek and wiping away tears.

"Bokuto, why are you crying?"

Said boy shook his head and wiped more tears from his eyes with the back of his hand, sniffling.

"I-It's just... dysphoria..." he sat up and ran his hand through his hair, attempting to push back any loose strands, "It's just messing with me... I'll be fine... It's just a harsh reminder of who and what I was born as... I feel like no matter how much I do to transition... It'll never quite be... right... surgeries exist, of course, and I've been on T* for about a year or so, but the lingering truth is still there..."

"Koutaro," Akaashi made Bokuto turn around so that they were facing each other, "You are doing so well and I am so unbelievably proud of you for how far you've come. Who you were born as should not matter to you now that you're finally getting the permanent changes you have always needed. Being born female must suck, but you don't have long until you can finally be complete - and the point you are at now is one that not many have been able to reach. This is why I am proud of you - you've pushed through the difficulties and you still do, which proves not only to me, but to your family and friends that you are strong and capable of becoming who you really are."

"A-Akaashi..." 

"You are one of the strongest men I have ever met and I wouldn't trade you for the world. I love you, no matter who you are, and I will always support you and stay by your side until our last breaths. I'm not leaving, I never will."

Akaashi shone a soft smile to a teary-eyed, grinning Bokuto and pulled him into a hug, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

"Also, fuck dysphoria, it's a liar."

Bokuto broke out into giggles and hugged Akaashi back, closing his eyes and his tears coming to a stop. Akaashi was chuckling softly above him, running a hand through the messy silver and black locks.

"Bokuto-san, your hair is disgusting - go shower" 

"AkaAaAasShHiIiI!"

"I know you hate showering like this, but your hair is going to end up matting, and you don't want me to have to cut all your hair off because the knots won't untangle. You and I both know how much you love your hair, honey."

"But AkAaaAsHhiIiiii!!!"

"No buts, Koutaro. Shower, now. Come on-" 

Akaashi stood up and, with difficulty, managed to drag Bokuto off of the sofa and onto his back.

"Jesus Christ, Bokuto-san, you're heavy-"

"Heyyy! Are you calling me fat, Akaashi?!"

"No, Bokuto, I'm admitting that I'm physically weak and a cereal box compared to you - you're all muscles!"

"But cereal boxes are comfy, Akaashiiiiiii-"

"I'm pretty sure they're not, Bokuto-"

~time skip brought to your by transgender visibility and my gay ass~

About an hour later, Bokuto was wrapped up in about four different fluffy blankets and snuggled up in Akaashi's arms, watching a soap opera on the TV with coffee - and Bokuto's third cup of tea. 

Akaashi smiled, "It's a good thing that I managed to finish all of my work yesterday, otherwise you'd probably be clinging onto my waist and crying while I stared at a computer screen for hours."

"You're a workaholic though, Akaashi!"

"You do know you can call me Keiji, right?"

Sparkles seemed to come out of Bokuto's head and his eyes glistened with excitement.

"Can I? Really???"

"Yes, Koutaro." Akaashi chuckled.

"Keeeeeijiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!"

"Yes, Koutaro?"

"I love you!"

Akaashi responded, with a smile and a small blush,

"I love you too, Koutaro."

~JAJAHHAJAHAHAHAHHA YOU THOUGHT THAT WAS THE END? HEHEHEHHEHEEH MISTAKEN YOU DO BE!!~

"Koutarou?"

Akaashi quietly walked into their bedroom, a cup of warm tea and some pain relief tablets in his hands. He walked over to their bed and sat on the edge, leaning over a curled up Bokuto. Quiet sniffles were audible and tears wet the bedsheets.

"Honey... can you sit up for me..?" Akaashi softly asked, sighing in empathy. A small shake of Bokuto's head answered his question, and he placed the painkillers and the tea on the bedside table. 

"Alright, baby... I'm gonna help you sit up, okay?" Akaashi spoke softly and quietly, then removing the covers from Bokuto's curled up body. 

Akaashi slid his arms around Bokuto, one supporting his back, the other underneath the pained boy. 

"I'll count to three, then I need you to take a deep breath in, okay? Then I'll pull you up. Hold your breath until you're up against me, then breath out slowly, okay?" 

Bokuto nodded weakly and moved his arm so that he was holding onto Akaashi for extra support. He took a shaky breath and hummed out almost silently, letting Akaashi know that he was ready to be moved. 

"Alright, when I get to two, take a deep breath in, okay? On three, I'll move you."

Bokuto nodded.

"Alright... one... two..." 

Bokuto inhaled deeply, holding it.

"Three." 

Akaashi pulled Bokuto up slowly, cringing slightly as Bokuto made a strained sound of intense pain as his body was lifted into a sitting position. Akaashi immediately pulled Bokuto into his chest, rubbing his shoulder and back gently as Bokuto let his breath go and cried into Akaashi's chest. His pattern of breathing was ragged and he struggled to catch it back.

"Shh, it's okay... you've done really well, Koutaro... just breathe... I know it hurts, but the steadier your breathing, the less pain there will be, okay honey? Breathe with me..." 

Akaashi placed kisses on Bokuto's head and started to do a slow, steady pattern of breathing, allowing Bokuto to follow along. 

Once the owl's breathing slowed to a regular pace, Akaashi reached over and got the pain relief tablets and the cup of tea. 

"I brought you some painkillers. I need you to take them, then I'll lay with you until you're sleeping, okay? I love you, you've done really well today, honey." 

Another nod. Bokuto took the tablets and drank his cup of tea in one go, then placed the cup down on the bedside table. 

Akaashi smiled softly and pulled Bokuto into his chest, then shuffling so that he was leaning half on the pillows, half against the wall (in a slouched position that was comfortable for both boys) and ran his hand through silver locks. 

"You can rest now, Koutaro... you deserve it..."

They laid in comfortable silence for a while(until Akaashi started to hum a song, knowing that Bokuto liked his voice) and, just as Bokuto was slipping into slumber, he lifted his head and pressed a very soft kiss to Akaashi's collarbone.

"'Kaashi..?"

"Mmh?"

"Thank you... for today... I know it's a pain to have to put up with me being like this every month..." he said softly, half of his words muffled by both fatigue and Akaashi's loose-fitting shirt.

"Koutaro, you know that I will go through hell and more, time and time again if it would ensure your happiness and safety. You can't help what you have to deal with. I'll deal with whatever I have to for you. You know that."

"Mmyeah... I love you, Keiji..."

Akaashi let out a soft sigh and pressed kisses to Bokuto's forehead, cheek and temple.

"I love you too, Koutaro... I always will..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 😁
> 
> I don't know why, but when I wrote this oneshot (back in 2020), I kind of connected to Bokuto's situation (I am (now) genderfluid which is in the transgender spectrum) and therefore ended up really happy with how this turned out.
> 
> I've gotta fly now - I am busy asf! 
> 
> Adiossss~!!!


End file.
